te amo
by neon-san
Summary: Ryoma se quiere morir por que piensa que momo no lo ama es un momoxryo dedicado a jessy y sumiko hoi hoi
1. Chapter 1

Olas aquí estoy con este mini fic por supuesto la pareja es momo y Ryoma este fic va dedicado a jessy y sumiko hoi hoi espero les guste bueno empecemos

㉠ԆԆԆԆԆԆԆ

tu Ryoma eres mi pequeño ángel solo espero verte para decirte esto que eh estado deprimiendo dentro de mi por mucho tiempo, lo que no me ah gustado que estos últimos días has estado con tezuka y eso me hace hervir de celos pero algo me dice que no me preocupe

-como que Ryoma no vino

-si momochan-senpai según horio esta enfermo y yo que le hice este cartel para apoyarlo…eh adonde fue momochan-senpai

no me interesa escucharla ahora lo importante es saber si estas bien mi niño

-profesora sumire vine a pedirle permiso

-permiso para que

-para faltar alas practicas

-por…

-Ryoma esta enfermo y quiero saber como esta

-tenia pensado mandar a tezuka

"tezuka por que el"

-pero ya que vas a ir le podrías dar este papel

-claro bueno gracias

por fin ahora solo me queda esperar a que las clases terminen para estar contigo, pero siento una opresión en el pecho ojala estés bien, las clases continuaron normalmente pero esta opresión se hizo mas grande, agarro mi bicicleta y me voy de prisa tumbo a mamushi bueno fue su culpa para que se me cruza en el camino cuando estoy apurado

llego a tu casa toco y toco pero nadie sale, pero al rato sale nanako con una cara triste esto me esta preocupando mas

-disculpa esta Ryoma

-etto el esta…muy enfermo horita me dirigía al hospital…lo internaron de emergencia

-que pero que paso

-todo estaba normal, Ryoma y el tío estaban peleando como de costumbre pero al tío se le salio decirle "eres muy amargado por eso nunca te amaran" eso hizo que RYoma quedara como en shok io nunca pensó que esas palabras le afectasen salio corriendo y se encerró en el baño fuimos rápido tratamos de abrir pero estaba cerrada con llave y se oían sollozos y lo que nos dijo hizo que nos quedáramos helados " alo mejor tienes razón momo no me ama" y los so…llo..sos….se….apagaron….entra..mos y lo encontramos en medio de un charco de sangre

-pero yo si lo amo

veo como te sorprendes y luego me envias una sonrisa

-entonces que esperamos tienes que decirle antes de que el se deje morir

nos dirigimos rápido al hospital me encaminaron rápido a la habitación donde estabas entre y te vi a ti mi niño con una venda en tu mano izquierda donde tu trataste de quitarte la vida, me acerco y acarico tu mejilla pálida veo que estas profundamente dormido te vez tan tierno como quisiera…me acerco poco a poco a tus labios y te doy un suave beso me separo rápido pensando que quizás cometí un error cuando me separo siento como unas pequeñas manos me detienen

volteo a tu rostro y veo tus ojos ámbar mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa

-momo

-shhhh no digas nada déjame hablar a mi…bueno veraz Ryoma no se por que pensaste que yo no te amaba...yo te amo y te amare por siempre cuando tu prima me dijo lo que hiciste sentí como si una parte de mi se muriera…prométeme que nunca mas lo aras

tu me sonríes y te me acercas con algo de esfuerzo y me susurras

-nunca por que se que me quieres verdad

-eso nunca lo dudes

te vuelvo a dar otro pequeño beso en los labios y te digo lo que siempre me estuve guardando

-te amo Ryoma

-y yo mi momo

owari

nyaaaaaaaa este mini fic vino de pronto de mi imaginación espero les habrá gustado pero no se que me pasa por que are sufrir a mi Ryoma bueno hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

**Holas aquí traigo el segundo y ultimo capitulo de este mini fic espero les guste**

_Me sentí muy feliz cuando momo me dijo que me amaba creo que fui un tonto al pensar que no me amas pero ahora se que si me quieres,_

_Por mi condición el capitán tezuka me dijo que no asistiera a las practicas, no voy a practicar pero eso no me impide esperarte a ti, tu de vez en cuando me envías sonrisas eso me hace muy feliz y mas por que me invitaste a comer _

_-uf por fin terminamos esperame Ryoma deja irme a cambiar_

_Yo solo asiento y te sigo con la mirada después de 10 minutos sales con una sonrisa radiante, caminamos en dirección a las hamburguesas tu no parabas de platicarme de lo tonto que se vio hoy mamushi no se por que siempre tiene que salir en nuestra practica mamushi, por fin llegamos yo me siento en la única mesa que hay disponible_

_La comida fue algo tranquila después me invitaste a tu casa diciéndome que no querías estar solos por que tus papas y hermanas no están yo accedí con gusto después de todo yo quiero estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida entramos, me invitas pasar a la sala, yo nunca eh venido a tu casa solo eh ido a la de tezuka mejor ni te digo si no te enojas _

_Me ofreces algo de tomar y luego subimos a tu habitación pero estaba completamente oscura te digo que si prendes la luz pero me dices que esta mejor así para mi sorpresa me abrazas por la espalda y empiezas a besar mi cuello yo no me puedo resistir y suelto un gemido casi inaudible me volteo para encarar tus labios y nos besamos apasionadamente _

_Me cargas todavía besándonos y me llevas a tu cama te me subes encimas y empiezas a recorrer mi pecho por tus manos me desabrochas el pantalón y me dejas en bóxer y yo no me quiero quedar atrás te empiezo a desabrochar la camisa y tu me quitas el bóxer y agarras mi miembro y lo empiezas a tomar con fuerza que hace que me salga gemidos mas fuertes y luego empiezas a besar todo mi pecho y empiezas a mordisquear mis pezones_

_De repente te detienes te miro incrédulo y me haces una envestida que hace que me salgan lagrimas me dices que si me hiciste daño yo solo niego y te digo que continúes y empiezas a salir y entrar de mi pero no siento dolor por que lo estas haciendo con delicadeza y me empiezas a besar otra vez después de rato ya los 2 estamos abrasados y muy agitados tu me tienes abrasado y luego siento como me vence el sueño y caigo rendido a los brazos de Morfeo y lo ultimo que escucho_

_-**duerme mi querido Ryoma**_

Owari

nyaaaa espero les habrá gustado creadme me estuve esforzando en esa escena lemon pero no se me da mucho bueno espero reviws por fa see ya


End file.
